Valley of Mists
by Chef Erica
Summary: The explorers come across a mysterious valley covered in mist, and guarded by a beautiful woman, but no one knows what she is guarding, Chapter 7 is up, please R
1. The Valley

Disclaimers: not mine

Author's note: This story is inspired by my personal beliefs and a little bit of the legend of Beowulf thrown in there. I hope you like it.

***

            It was late, and Roxton, Veronica and Marguerite had been walking all day. Marguerite, true to form, complained much of the day, but neither of her companions paid her any heed, used to her grumbling. Roxton and Veronica even laughed at her from time to time, ruffling her feathers even more.

            They came out of the trees just before sunset, and were met by one of the most beautiful scenes they had witnessed since their arrival. A huge valley covered in thick mists, only allowing the very tips of the trees to be seen surrounded by the reflected oranges, pinks and purples of the sky as the sun disappeared behind a distant mountain.

            "Amazing," Marguerite awed with wide, shining eyes as she caught up with Roxton and Veronica. Roxton watched her out of the corner if his eye, his grin growing wider at her happy expression. Ever since the death of Frances Beaumont she seemed much happier, like a shadow that had been cast over her was suddenly gone.

            "It is a nice view," he commented. Marguerite shot him a sly smile before starting toward the valley behind Veronica.

            "We can camp below the fog line and hopefully hide from any predators in that valley, and maybe we'll get lucky and find a fowl of some kind," Veronica said.

            "Sounds like a wonderful idea," Roxton called from the end of line.

            As they passed through the mist they found that the valley had an almost vertical drop to the base, and had to grab the roots of trees to balance themselves. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Marguerite said as she lost her footing for the third time.

            "It's too late now, turning around isn't an option, we'll have to find a path in the morning," John stated.

            When they finally reached the base, darkness was creeping in on them, but had not quite fallen yet. They gazed in amazement at the magnificent trees that grew high above them, reaching up like the ceiling of a cathedral in Europe. They were much taller than any of the trees in the rest of the jungle, and obviously much older. The faint sounds of birds and other creatures could be heard in the distance, chattering and saying goodnight to each other.

            Suddenly, they heard someone in the clearing ahead of them, and crept forward. A young woman walked through a clearing carrying a basket laden with various plants. She was tall, Veronica estimated that she stood eye to eye with Roxton, and slender. She wore a long white toga style outfit that fell to her feet, and swept around her as she walked, or floated, along gracefully. Her long blonde hair fell well past her knees in tight unbound curls, and seemed to drift with the dress, and her skin was extremely fair, the color of ivory, as if it had never been touched by the sun. Around her left arm was a leather band reaching from her wrist to her elbow, but it wasn't her appearance that took their breath away, it was the massive saber toothed tiger walking behind her, which she seemed to not notice.

            Roxton raised his rifle to fire, leveling it at the vicious carnivore, but before he could pull the trigger, the young woman they had observed, unexpectedly dropped to her knee, spun around and fired an arrow from a bow she swept off the ground, all in one fluid motion. The offending projectile found its home in the tree behind Roxton, taking his hat with it.

            "Is she an Amazon?" Roxton hissed, trying to retrieve his hat.

            "I've never seen an Amazon like her before," Veronica replied.

            "_Drop your weapons and come out with your hands where I can see them_," she demanded in a foreign tongue. 

            Marguerite began to relate the command, but Roxton interrupted, "I know, I understood her."

            "So did I," Veronica whispered, confused. They complied as the stranger stood poised with another arrow aimed at Roxton. Her intense blue eyes were a sharp contrast to her fair skin and hair, making her appear cold and distant. The cat stood at her side, glaring at them, daring them to disobey. 

            "We mean you no harm," Roxton called as they stepped out. 

            "_I've heard that before._" The tiger approached them cautiously, circling around them, then he called to his mistress. She nodded her head and he returned to a position behind her. "_You may put your hands down now. What are you doing here?_"

            "We were just looking for a place to set up camp," Veronica answered.

            "_This is not the place. There is a path out of the valley in that direction, my companions will escort you there, you must then leave this sacred place and never return. I do not wish to kill you, but I will not hesitate if you return._" She made a strange clicking noise with her tongue and a raptor leapt out of the foliage, causing the explorers to jump backward in unison. The young woman giggled at their reaction, "_They will not harm you, yet._"

            "How reassuring," Marguerite retorted. The explorers quickly returned to their weapons, and Roxton pried the arrow deeply embedded on the tree out to retrieve his precious hat. Then, with the raptor ahead and the tiger behind, they made their way out of the valley, under the watchful eye of the beautiful young woman.

            Once they were out of the valley John turned to Veronica, "Do you know anything about what just happened?"

            "No, but we can ask the Zanga's, I'm sure Assai will know something," Veronica answered.

***

            Back in the Valley the young woman stood on a boulder overlooking a small lake reflecting the full moon. The light gave her an almost ethereal look as she calmly played her flute to the steady beat of the waterfall across the lake.

            _There was a time when you would have killed them on the spot._

            She lowered the instrument and turned to look into the large yellow eyes of a saber toothed tiger. _"Do you think I made a mistake letting them go?"_

            _I don't know, they seemed harmless, but the temptations this place offers can change Children of Seth. You would know, you saw what it did to your family so long ago._

_            "Human nature is a very ugly thing."_

_            It's not just Sons of Seth we have to worry about, the raptors spotted the Sons of Cain snooping around the western path yesterday, they are getting bolder. You had better prepare for battle. They must have discovered the writings of their ancestors. The birds have been reporting in as well._

_            "What do they have to say?"_

_            It seems that they are under the impression that they are superior beings._

_            "They have believed that a long time. The Sons of Cain have long suffered a superiority complex," the woman answered with a slight smile._

_            This is not a laughing matter. Many were killed the last time, and the only allies we are able to afford are animals, and as loyal as they are to this place, we can't lose them all. _The cat began to pace nervously. 

            _"We've been doing this for centuries, you need to learn to laugh at yourself." _The woman leapt down from her perch and knelt in front of her most trusted confidant and put her hands on either side of his immense head, _"What ever happens will be His will, all we can do is prepare. Set the raptors up on patrols of three with strict orders not to attack, I don't want to lose any of them, send the sparrows to the city of the Sons of Cain, and I want the small primates to find all of the great predators that are not nesting. We will need their help if we are to defend the Garden. The Guardian could stop a three or four if they got past us, but we've never let him deal with an army, and I don't intend to start now."_

The cat turned away and started for a small stone cabin in the distance, surround by a protective stand of trees. _It is late Kinari, you had better get some sleep, your human, just like the Sons of Seth and the Sons of Cain._

            Kinari watched her friend slink away, then turned and faced the massive ancient stonewall. The Gate stood high above her head and she could barely see the top through the trees in the moonlight. She knew it was the oldest structure in the world, remembered the stories her grandfather told her about the perfect world that existed behind the doors as she sat on his knee. He had died many millennia ago, though, along with her father, mother, and husband. She had been alone for nearly 6000 years now. A single tear trickled down her cheek, even after all these years she missed them. Her only consolation was that she would join them someday.


	2. The Lizards

            The morning was already sweltering when the trio of explorers rose that morning, and no one had slept well the night before, all feeling eyes upon them throughout the night. Several times Veronica sat up and looked through the brush, almost catching a glimpse yellow eyes blinking at them.  Her resolve to see Assai that day strengthened. 

            "Let's get moving, I want to get Challenger and head for the Zanga before noon.

            "But it's so hot, that's just going to make it even hotter."

            "Let's go Marguerite, you can stay at the Treehouse if you don't want to go the village," Veronica sighed.

            "I may take you up on that offer, I need a bath anyway."

            "Maybe I'll join you," Roxton teased as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. Marguerite rolled her eyes, but John didn't miss the smile that touched her lips.

            The misty valley below was inviting with its cool shade, but they wisely avoided going down its path. Veronica still couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching them. 

            "That hasn't changed," Marguerite commented looking at the mist admiringly. 

            "Yeah, but I don't want to get caught down there, I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of that woman's arrows again," Roxton stated as he examined the hole in his precious hat. 

            "Challenger would be 'fascinated.' The trees down there are taller than any other's I've seen on the Plateau, it has to be centuries older the rest of the jungle," Veronica said as she traveled down the path. Suddenly the ground began to shake in the, by now, all too familiar warning of a T-Rex. "Great."

            "Take cover," Roxton commanded as he readied his rifle. They hid behind various outcroppings as one of the largest T-Rex's they had ever seen stomped passed. It paused briefly and sniffed the air, then turned it's head to stare directly at the explorers. It studied them, roared, and then marched on into the mists of the Valley below. In the distance they heard another T-Rex roar in response and they could see it heading into the Valley over the tops of the tall mist saturated trees.

            "Something very strange is going on," Veronica said. Before anyone else could comment a band of Lizardmen leapt out of the trees and attacked the distracted trio.

            Eight surrounded them and circled as Marguerite drew her gun and Veronica her knives. As the first one charged wielding a sword, Roxton promptly incapacitated him. Marguerite did the same with her would-be attacker, and Veronica swiftly threw one knife after another. Three more lizards came out of the brush to replace their fallen compatriots in the battle. "There's too many!" Marguerite cried as she hit one over the side of the head with the butt of her pistol. 

            "Keep fighting," Roxton yelled. This wasn't going well. 

Out of nowhere the Saber-tooth tiger from the day before attacked a Lizardman, taking him down in one swift pounce. The other lizards scrambled back, trying to get as far from the vicious cat as possible. Roxton couldn't figure out why they were so afraid of the cat, but not the guns. 

            The cat took a position separating the Lizardmen and the three almost as a protective barrier as they began their retreat into the jungle. When the lizards were a safe distance, one turned and spitefully fired off an arrow. 

Before any could react, Marguerite fell to the ground clutching at the shaft. 

"Marguerite!" Roxton dropped to his knees next to her and held her still as he examined the arrow. 

Veronica knelt beside him holding a discarded arrow. "It's barbed, we can't pull it out without doing worse damage. We'll have to push it through."

"We can't do it here, she'll bleed to death before we get her back to the Treehouse," Roxton was frantic, trying to ebb to flow of blood. Marguerite's breath was raspy as she fought the darkness that threatened to consume her.

The monstrous cat roared at them, causing their already frayed nerves to stretch to the limit. Veronica watched it as is paced near the path leading into the Valley. "I think it wants up so follow him."

"Are you crazy, that woman made it perfectly clear that we were not welcome there," Roxton declared.

"She also made it clear that she didn't want to kill us, maybe she can help," she coaxed. 

Roxton looked down at Marguerite, he could see the pain and fear in her eyes as she started to slip away. "Alright, lets go." He gently lifted Marguerite into his arms, trying not to jostle her shoulder. 

The cat ran down the path, roaring the entire way down the slope. When they reached the base they found the woman they had met the evening before waiting for them. _"What has happened?"_

"We were ambushed by Lizardmen, we need you help or our friend is going to die," Veronica pleaded.

The woman looked to her feline companion, _"Lizardmen?"_ The animal made a strange growling noise and she nodded in understanding. Indecision creased her face before turning and walking, _"Follow me."_

They quickly walked through the jungle, Roxton and Veronica struggling to keep up with the long legged strides of the beautiful blonde ahead of them.


	3. The Healing and the War

The trees were solid as they walked, and Marguerite had long ago become dead weight. Roxton looked down at her limp form worriedly, "We have to hurry!"

As he spoke they entered the clearing. Under any other circumstances Roxton and Veronica would have considered the scene quite beautiful.  A small stone cottage with soft green moss growing along the stones and a thatch roof sat against a backdrop of tall trees. In the front was a massive tree that grew low to the ground, but the trunk was a big around as the house, indicating that it was ancient. To the side, in the distance, a large pool of water stood quietly, a waterfall tumbling from the cliff overhead and splashing into it, causing the only ripples on the glassy surface. Wild animals sat about leisurely, undisturbed by the humans as they rushed by. None of this was noticed as Roxton and Veronica prayed to whoever was listening for Marguerite's life. 

They were ushered on the small house by the reluctant host. _"Place her on the table,"_ the woman directed. She then went outside and Roxton and Veronica watched through an open window as she plucked several leaves off of the tree outside.

"What is she doing?" Roxton said, upset that she wasn't helping Marguerite.

"Shhhh, let her work," Veronica scolded.

The stranger returned and immediately began crushing leaves the size of Roxton's head in a clay bowl, creating a poultice. She then smeared the green concoction on two more leaves. With these prepared she turned to her patient and gently tapped Marguerite's cheek. _"Child, I need you to wake up,"_ she called. Marguerite's lashes fluttered and she looked up to see the eyes that had been an icy blue the day before peering down at her warmly. _"I need to remove the arrow, and I need you awake to do it."_

Marguerite nodded weakly. This woman seemed to have a strange calming effect over her. Before anyone could stop her she reached up and snapped the shaft of the arrow with a sure hand. _"Bite down on this,"_ she commanded as she placed the broken stick between Marguerite's teeth.

Veronica climbed up on the table behind Marguerite and supported her shoulder. The mysterious woman grabbed the shaft of the arrow and braced herself. With strength no one expected, she forced the arrow the rest of the way through. 

Marguerite screamed in pain, and Roxton grabbed her hand for support. He thought she had broken his fingers. Veronica snatched a nearby cloth and pressed it to both sides of the wound, trying to lessen the flow of blood as it gushed anew. 

_"Step back."_  Kinari held the leaves in her hand. _"This is going to hurt,"_ she warned.

"It couldn't be any worse than it already is," Marguerite panted.

_"Bite down on the stick again."_

Veronica moved out of the way, lifting the rags away from the wounds. Roxton still held firm to Marguerite's hand and Veronica reached her arm around Marguerite's waist to keep her still. Kinari placed the leaves against the wound and Marguerite bucked away unexpectedly, trying to wiggle away. Fire shot through her body, and she screamed a bloodcurdling scream, the likes of which they had never heard before. Sweat droplets formed on her brow as she continued to struggle, but Kinari was relentless, not allowing her to escape her grasp.

Finally and mercifully Marguerite slumped over, unconscious. Her breathing became regular and her body relaxed. After she had passed out Kinari removed the leaves. The wound had healed closed, but remained raw, no longer life threatening, but it was going to hurt like the devil.

_"She will be fit for travel tomorrow." _Kinari effortlessly lifted Marguerite and laid her on a nearby cot. _"There is more poultice in the bowl. Spread some on more leaves and bind them to her shoulder with bandages. You will find fresh clothes in that chest. I have to leave you for a time. Please do not leave the cottage while I'm gone."_ She turned to leave, but almost as an afterthought she turned back to them, _"Be careful not to get any of the poultice on open cuts. It will heal them, but it burns so badly that it is better to let them heal on their own of they are not serious."_

Veronica nodded from her position preparing the wrap. Roxton didn't seem to hear her, all of his attention focused on the sleeping beauty.

Kinari stepped out the door and surveyed her clearing. She needed to get the Children of Seth out of the Valley before the battle, until then she wasn't sure it they were guests or prisoners. Either way, they were her responsibility, and she had more than enough of that to go around.

A T-Rex roared in the distance. Kinari grabbed her bow and quiver and ran to investigate.

***

At least twenty Lizardmen had engaged the T-Rex and saber-tooth tiger in battle, surrounded by an assortment of other animals, including two Raptors, three dogs, and some small scavenging dinosaurs that were wreaking havoc on the lizardmen's ankles. By the time she arrived five Lizardmen and three animals already lay dead.

Kinari fired three arrows in quick succession, all hitting their mark. Then she charged into the fray wielding her bow as a quarterstaff.

Four Lizardmen immediately fell upon her, but the T-Rex scooped one up between his teeth and flung him unto a tree.

This was the scene that greeted Challenger and Malone as they looked for their friends. They were dumbfounded. They had seen strange things on the Plateau, but this took the cake. They also felt compelled to help, but weren't quite sure which side they were on.

"Challenger, what's going on?" Ned asked nervously. Challenger didn't say anything; he just shrugged, unable to take his eyes away from the scene.

The battle was soon over, and they watched what was left of the Lizardmen flee into the jungle. Suddenly, a small dog was hanging on the cuff of Malone's pant, snarling and jerking the fabric. He tried to shake the mutt off, but it persisted until a battered, bruised, and bloody Kinari yelled, _"Enough!"_

The pooch backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off of the offenders.

_"Who are you?"_ she questioned in a foreign tongue that they were able to understand. Challenger, who was staring at the T-Rex, looked at her surprised by his own apparent talent for linguistics and the arrow poised to enter his chest if he answered incorrectly.

"We're looking for our friends, we think they were attacked by Lizardmen on that ridge up there. A man and two women," Challenger answered.

Kinari lowered her weapon and sighed. Five people in her tiny house. _"Follow me."_  
  



	4. The Questions

Veronica explored the little hovel, trying to learn all she could about their mysterious host. It was a veritable museum. An Egyptian papyrus lay unrolled on a table against a wall, a suit of armor stood in the corner, and there were even Zanga relics hanging on the wall. 

The house itself was ancient, older than anything she had seen on the Plateau, much like the trees outside. There didn't appear to be any other people in this misty valley, just lots of animals, and they were afraid of nothing. A deer had walked into the house and plucked one of the leaves Veronica was preparing right out of her hand. Roxton was continually shooing a monkey who wanted to share Marguerite's pillow.

Veronica was curious to explore the outside, but respected their host's request. 

Voices drifted in from beyond the door and Veronica went to see who was coming. Ned and Challenger followed their the woman across the clearing to the cottage, looking around in wonder. "This place is amazing. There is a fawn over there, and a Raptor is sleeping in the sun next to the house," he pointed out.

"It is _fascinating_," Challenger agreed energetically.

Veronica's wave caught their attention and they waved back in greeting.

"Veronica! We've been looking everywhere for you guys," Ned called as he jogged toward her. "What happened?"

"We had a mishap," she answered cryptically.

"What kind of mishap?" questioned Challenger as he caught up.

Veronica glanced over her shoulder. Their eyes followed to Roxton and the sleeping form of Marguerite.

"Oh, is she alright?" Challenger asked.

"She'll be fine thanks to our benefactor," Veronica indicated Kinari.

"We owe you a debt of gratitude then, Miss..?" 

"_You may call me Kinari,"_ she stated as she brushed passed them. She was very dirty, her white dress soiled and spattered with droplet of blood. She picked up the bowl with the poultice. _"Excuse me, I have work to do."_ She went back outside and called into the woods.

Wide eyes, they watched the T-Rex and the only Raptor left walk into the clearing and stop directly in front of her, not the least bit disturbed. She dipped her hand into the bowl and began to smear the goop on bite marks all over the T-Rex's legs and across the raptor's back where the Lizardmen had chewed on them.

"What happened?" Veronica asked Challenger

"She and her friends were fighting Lizardmen. Does anyone else find it fascinating that we understand what she is saying, but we all know what she is not speaking English. The animals seem to understand her as well. It must be some kind of universal language," Challenger changed the subject.

A moan came from the corner of the room. Everyone turned and went to see how their friends were doing. 

"Take it easy, Marguerite. How do you feel?" Roxton asked as he felt her forehead.

"Sore," was her simple answer. "I had a dream that I was on fire."

"You screamed like you were. Do you remember what happened?" Veronica inquired.

Marguerite's face screwed up in confusion as she thought back. "I remember we were heading back to the Treehouse and we saw some T-Rex's walking into the Valley, then we were attacked by Lizardmen. We fought them off and that huge cat showed up. I was shot with an arrow," Marguerite's hand automatically went up to her shoulder as she gingerly touched the wrapping Veronica placed there. "I don't remember much else besides waking up here just now. The only thing I can remember of the treating of my shoulder is the pain."

"That's enough excitement for now, you need to rest," Roxton commanded as he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

_"She should have some tea first. I already have it made. It will help her heal more quickly, you all may have some as well."_ Kinari went to the open fireplace and removed a large kettle. She then proceeded to spoon out the concoction into earthen cups. _"This tea is made from the same leaves as the poultice I used on your friend. It has remarkable healing properties and a great many uses. Enjoy, I must go bathe._" She left her guests to help themselves to the drink.

When she returned Marguerite was fast asleep on the bed and Roxton had joined his friends at the table in the middle of the room. Kinari immediately went to prepare a meal, and Challenger attempted to strike up a conversation. "So, were are the rest of your people?" 

She regarded him a brief moment before she answered. She would not lie to them, but she also would reveal as little as possible. _"There are no other people, I live alone."_

"How long have you been alone?" To say he was intrigued would have been an understatement.

_"Many years,"_ was all she said. Challenger studied her. She looked to be not much older that Veronica, but not quite as old as Ned, but when he glimpsed her eyes she saw centuries behind them.

Ned had yet to notice this and continued the barrage of questions, "How could you survive on your own for so long? And what about the animals, why don't the raptors attack, and the T-Rex?"

She looked at them in confusion. These names were foreign to her. She was wise though, and discerned his meaning. _"I survive quite easily, I have nothing to fear from the animals, and the animals have nothing to fear from me. As for the dragons, here they do not kill unless provoked by a Child of Cain or a Child of Seth." _She shifted under their gaze. Children of Seth were always too inquisitive for their own good.

"Why, what prevents them from killing?" Ned persisted.

_"This is a safe haven, there is no death here unless it is brought by outsiders."_

Challenger decided that a change in subject was in order, "I was noticing your decorations, you have quite a collection or artifacts, where did you get them?"

_"They were brought by outsiders who attacked this Valley, I keep them as a reminder that Sons of Seth are destructive. That is why you must leave tomorrow, before you can cause any trouble."_

"There are things from hundreds, even thousands of years ago, did your ancestors defend your Valley before you?"

_"No one but me has ever defended this Valley,"_ she replied harshly, cutting off any further interrogation. She served them, then gave them a place to sleep. First thing in the morning she personally guided them out of the Valley. As if by some miracle, Marguerite was up and walking, feeling as almost a good as new. All that was left from her wound was a white scar and a bit of tenderness. 

Challenger and Veronica agreed to go directly to the Zanga Village to talk to Assai, and maybe the shaman. The artifacts proved they had been there before, maybe they had the answer to the mystery of the Valley of Mists.


	5. The Answers (well, some of them)

They arrived at the Zanga Village shortly after midday, and Assai greeted them with open arms. "My friends, what brings you to visit us?" she asked.

"We came across a Valley and wanted to ask you if your people had any stories regarding it," Challenger answered.

"Which valley, there are many on the Plateau," Assai smiled as she escorted her guests into the village.

"It is very deep, covered in mist, and right now is being guarded by a very tall blonde woman," Ned volunteered. He didn't believe that only one person had lived there for all those years, but he wasn't going to contradict the woman who had saved Marguerite's life, and had put that hole on Roxton's hat.

Assai's eyes grew large. "Come with me, you must speak with Tawnoo. He will be able to answer all of your questions." She lead them to the Shaman's hut and waited to be summoned as Assai went inside and explained the reason for their visit.

An old voice beckoned them entrance and they filed in. An ancient, feeble Zanga Indian sat on a fur pelt with amazingly bright, lucid eyes, studying them expectantly. As they say he eagerly began asking them questions, as if he were an inquisitive child. "Where was this Valley that you visited?"

"It is due east of here, many miles journey," Veronica answered.

"Yes, yes, that is were it is, and you say that it was covered in mists?"

"That's correct, sir, and guarded by a beautiful woman," Roxton finished. Marguerite elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, but not as beautiful as you."

"And did this woman speak a familiar tongue, even though you had never heard it before, and speak to animals?"

"Yes, exactly. Can you tell us anything about her and the Valley?" Challenger wanted to know.

"The Valley of Mists is the reason for the Plateau's existence, and the ancient one is its keeper. The Guardian is another being that no live creature has ever seen."

Ned looked around at the confused faces of his companions, "I don't understand."

The Shaman sighed, he wasn't sure how to explain to the outsiders and make them understand, especially since his people had forgotten most of story years ago themselves, it was little more than legend to them as well. "We have not gone to the Valley in generations, warned away by the Keeper. The Plateau," he waved his hands as he spoke, trying to make it easier, "according to legend, was created to protect the Valley, which lies at the very center, from Sons of Seth and Sons of Cain."

"Who are the Sons of Seth and the Sons of Cain? Kinari mentioned the titles, but they didn't make any sense?"

Assai interrupted with the knowledge she was able to provide. "We are the Children of Seth, humans, people, and the Children of Cain are what you call the Lizardmen."

Recognition tickled at the back of Challenger's mind, but he would have to wait until they got back to the Treehouse to investigate his theory. Instead, he turned to Tawnoo and asked, "Why do you call her the Keeper, what is down there that needs to be protected?"

"There is an ancient wall and gate that surrounds something, but the knowledge of what is hidden behind the wall is lost to us, and we prefer it that way. The Keeper wears the key to the gate around her neck. Saros knew what lay behind the wall and lead his enslaved warriors to take it. The Keeper defeated him in battle, but allowed him to live. She proved that he could be beaten and gave our people the courage to overthrow him, and he took the knowledge of what lay beyond the wall to his fiery grave. We have since left her be, but we welcome any news of her well-being. She is the savior of our people."

"But the woman in the Valley isn't the same one that fought Saros, she is a descendant, right?" Roxton asked.

"No, Lord Roxton, she is the same woman," the shaman said with absolute certainty.

"But that would mean that she's at least 300 years old," John almost laughed.

"She is much older than that, she is as old as the Valley and the Plateau, perhaps even older."

***

The five explorers were silent for most of the trek back to the Treehouse. As it came into view Challenger called back to Marguerite, "Are there any Bibles left with the pages intact."

Marguerite was puzzled by his question, but answered, "I'll have you know that I haven't touched Veronica's father's, it rests on the shelf collecting dust as we speak."

As soon as they had ascended to the Treehouse, Challenger went to shelf and plucked the book from its place. "I didn't know you were a religious man, George?"

"I'm not, but I have a theory, just give me a moment." He opened it to the beginning book and began to read quickly. "Aha, hear it is. Cain kills Abel, he's not is brother's keeper, then Adam begets Seth, and a bunch more begets until Noah and the flood."

"And once more Challenger, your going to have to go much slower and spell it out for the rest of us," Marguerite remarked.

"It is simple, it appears that this woman believes that the Lizardmen are descendants of Cain, Adam's first son, from the Bible, and we are descendants of Seth, Adam's third son."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Roxton asked.

"Well, have you ever read Beowulf?" Everyone but Veronica nodded. "People used to believe that after Cain was cursed his children were born monsters, lizard like creatures that stalked their human brethren and murdered them for sport, like Grendal and his mother in the story. The Bible also tells that they were very intelligent and invented things like tents, musical instruments, built cities, raised animals, and created tools."

"So you're saying that Kinari believes in a literal translation of the Bible?" Ned asked.

"It would appear that she more than believes it, she had dedicated her life to it."

"So what is she protecting, the Garden of Eden?" Marguerite scoffed.

"Marguerite!" She jumped back when Challenger yelled, and sought shelter behind Roxton. "You're a genius!"

"What's he talking about!?"

"Well, it all fits together. Cain, Seth, a locked gate. Whatever is behind it is sought after by dozens of tribes." 

Marguerite began to catch on, "That's right, the Tree of Life there. It's supposed to give the person who eats of it eternal life." Everyone looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "What!? I went to convent for 10 years, I had to pick up something."

Challenger waved his hand around in a grand way, "According to Genesis, Adam and Eve were cast out of Eden for their rebellion after eating of Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Then an angel was posted inside to strike anyone down that tried to get to the fruit of the Tree of Life."

"So she is an angel then, or believes she is one," Ned reasoned.

"No, angels don't bleed, I don't know what she is doing there, but if the Lizardmen are attacking her, she is going to need some help, and much more than her animal friends can give."


	6. Back in the Valley

Kinari crouched next to a small stream and examined her reflection.  A long cut reached from above her eye brow around and down her face to her jaw line, and a large gash along her hair line that was still bleeding. She swiped at the oozing blood before it dripped in her eye and frowned at her appearance. Ghastly. She could almost picture her husband looking at her with concern, trying to examine it, but Ishtar's face had long ago become a blur with a smile.

She starred into the water trying to picture his face when a sound to her right caught her attention. Immediately, she knew who was coming and sighed, _"Why can't they leave well enough alone?"_

Roxton lead the explorers out of the jungle to find a very badly beaten Kinari patiently waiting for them. _"Children,"_ she greeted with a raised eyebrow. _"May I ask what brings you here?"_

Challenger stepped forward. "We have come to help you."

_"Help me what?"_

"We know what you are protecting, and we don't the Lizardmen to get their scaly claws on it anymore than you do," Malone interjected.

Kinari rubbed a grimy hand across a tired brow and sighed, _"And what do you think I'm protecting?"_

"The Garden of Eden." Veronica held up her father's Bible. "Like it says in this."

_"What is that?"_ Kinari reached for the book, not denying the revelation. Veronica handed it to her and she began flipping through the pages, scanning them with fascination. She turned and began walking toward her hut while reading. _"You may stay,"_ she called to them, almost as an afterthought, and they quickly fell in behind her.

***

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the hut, and everyone was tired. Kinari was well into Leviticus before she set the book down. _"The Sons of Cain will not attack again today, they down not fight well in the chill of night. In the mean time,one of you explain this new weapon they use. It smells of hell fire and destroys everything in its path."_ She held up a scrap of cloth and Roxton took it from her.

A whiff told him everything he needed to know, "Looks like their using gunpowder." 

Challenger snatched the cloth from him and sniffed it as well, "Do you think Tribune?"

_"Who is Tribune?"_ Kinari asked.

"An old friend, sort of, he is the Emperor of the Lizard people. We've tangled with his kind before. He is rarely up to anything good."

_"I can say with certainty that he is not the one attacking. It would appear that one of his rivals is trying to overthrow him, and becoming invulnerable is a good way to do that."_

"Sounds like a Lizardman tactic," Roxton said.

_"It is not a Lizardman tactic, it is a human tactic, this place has been attacked over the years by every creed, it is not reserved to the Sons of Cain alone,"_ Kinari attacked. 

"She's right," Veronica stated. "The temptation of power is stronger than any other. We can all vouch for that. By the way, how do you know that Tribune isn't the one attacking?"

_"Sparrows are very nosey little creatures, I simply ask them what they have heard recently."_

"In other words, a little bird told her," Marguerite whispered, and Veronica giggled. 

Roxton glared at them and both sobered quickly, but Kinari didn't appear to notice. 

"We have gunpowder as well," Ned tried to sound encouraging.

Kinari studied the packs they carried skeptically,_ "Not as much as they have. Come with me, we must find you protective coverings, what you have won't do."_

She led them to a nearby shack that matched her hut, and opened the rickety door. The explorers filed in and stood in aw at what they saw. 

"Look at this stuff!" Ned exclaimed. Ancient armor and weapons lay stacked against walls and strewn across the floor in piles covered in dust. Challenger recognized pieces from almost every era and dynasty imaginable from Egyptians and Romans to the Persians and East Indians to the Chinese. There were even Viking and Celtic artifacts, and shields from knights of the Crusades were leaned against a corner; all were stamped with coats of arms.

Marguerite reached for an aging leather breastplate, but it crumpled when she touched it. "Someone is a packrat."

"Where did all this come form?" Challenger queried as he examined a sword with precious stone inlays.

Kinari shrugged, _"Various people, tribes, and armies we have defeated over the centuries. After they have been dispatched, we have no use for most of what they leave behind, so I collect it and place it in here."_

Roxton picked up a Roman helmet and placed it on his head, "How do I look?"

Marguerite eyed him critically, trying to hide the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, "You're not seriously considering wearing that, are you? You look like an out of place Caesar."

"And you're my Queen of the Nile."

***

A thick fog had rolled in by the time the explorers had finished in the shack, and Kinari sure footedly led the way back to the hut. She quietly served them a meal of stew that contained no meat, the recipe for which Veronica requested. After the meal, pallets were pulled from a trunk and everyone readied for bed, but no one was tired, anxious as to what the new day would bring. 

Roxton sat at the table watching Marguerite read a scroll that, much to his chagrin, held all of her attention, and he was constantly asking her what it said. He finally distracted her when he presented her with a bejeweled dagger with a solid gold sheath he had found in the shack. Veronica had found several slingshots that were still in working order, and was teaching Ned how to use one, in case he ran out of ammunition, and Challenger was studying and Egyptian papyrus from one of the chests in the hut.

Kinari sat watching them, seeing people she once knew in them. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself the pleasure of company.

Abruptly, she stood and walked out, stopping only to snatch her flute, then she disappeared into the mist.

"I wonder where she is going?" Roxton asked no one and everyone.

They sat silently, waiting for her return, but instead, were greeted with the soft sounds of airy music. The music was foreign to them, but each felt it tug at a part of their soul, and could not help but listen.

Marguerite was the first to fall asleep. Roxton barely caught her before her head hit the table. He laid her on a pallet and covered her before stretching out on the one next to her and placing his now holey hat over his face. Ned and Veronica soon followed, each curling up on pallets near the hearth. 

But sleep evaded Challenger as he sat listening to the light tones wafting passed him. He stood with resolve and quietly followed the music through the fog, careful not to step on any unsuspecting animals.


	7. Heart to Heart

He quickly found Kinari sitting on a large stone before the pond he had seen before on the opposite end of the clearing as the hut. He took the opportunity to study her. Her long curly blonde hair was braided to keep it out of the way, and fell well past her knees when she stood, but from her position on the stone it coiled like a silvery gold rope. Her skin was porcelain white, and he wondered how she could live on the Plateau and not have a dark tan like Veronica. Her long robe and lean figure reminded him of statues from ancient Greek temples.

She interrupted his musings when she stopped playing. _"Are you going to join me Professor George Challenger?"_

"You can just call me George," he told her as he lowered himself onto the stone.

_"I do not understand this need you have for so many names, why not have just one?" she sighed._

"Some earn their title, like 'Professor', and some are born into their title, like 'Lord.' Then our given name, then our family name."

_"Yes, well, children of Seth is much easier, I believe I will continue to call you that."_

"Alright, Kinari. I've been meaning to ask you, you refer to us as the Children of Seth, but what about you, you're the same race."

_"Of course I'm the same race, just as the Sons of Cain, though they deny it. But I am a daughter of neither Cain nor Seth."_

"Then who are you?" Challenger inquired.

_"I am the only child of Able." She turned and looked him straight in the eye as she said this._

"But that is impossible, you would have to be thousands of years old, no one can live that long."

_"Time does not effect those who live in this Valley, as long as I stay here, as I was instructed, I will maintain my age, but I must confess, I welcome the day my life here ends, it gets very lonely."_

Kinari and Challenger sat up the rest of the night discussing their lives and families, something neither had ever really done, each asking about the other's spouses and what they were like when they were younger. Challenger learned that Kinari had been married for a period of time, but one day her husband had gone to trade with the Sons of Cain and never returned. As she told her story the tiger moved to place his head in her lap, and she absent-mindedly stroked his massive head.

In the early hours Challenger steered the conversation back to their surroundings. "Where exactly is the Garden of Eden? Are we in it now?"

Kinari laughed,_ "No, the Garden is behind the mist in that direction, surrounded by a high wall and heavy gate. I am the called the Keeper by many local people because I keep the key to the gate around my neck." She pulled out a thin chain with an old unused key on it._

"Have you ever gone inside?"

_"No, no one has been inside since the serpent deceived Eve."_

Challenger looked at her curiously, "How long ago was that?"

_"Well, it was about 200 years before I was born, and I'm 6,498. I have a detailed account of the event written by my grandfather if you are interested."_

"That would be wonderful."

_"I'll get it for you first thing in the morning, I'm not sure how much time you'll have to read it though."_

"I also wanted to ask you about the poultice you made that healed Marguerite's injury so quickly. The leaves came from the tree in front of you house."

_"Yes, that tree was grown from a fruit from the tree of life. Though I do not age, I am still vulnerable, and so are the animals that come here. I get dozens of animals everyday that need medical attention. I treat them and send them on their way. Besides Pekh-Tal, it is the only companionship i have."_

"This cat is Pekh-Tal, correct?" Challenger asked, indicated the tiger.

_"Very good sir. He is as old as I am. He has been my companion since my husband was murdered, and when I was told I was to protect the world from this place he requested to join me. He helps me keep track of the larger predators on the Plateau, and which groups are threatening the Valley. He has been invaluable over the centuries."_

"Being able to talk to the animals must have helped you over the years as well."

_"I am the only person left who speaks the tongue given to Adam by God. All of creation understands it."  
  
_

"Amazing, all these years with no one but the animals."

_"Being able to talk to the animals is no replacement for human companionship though. God did say that it is not good for man to be alone."_

"How did you become the 'Keeper?'"

"I was alone, there was no reason for me to board the great ship because I could not further the human race, and when the waters receded it would only be a matter of time before ambitious people found their way here, even if the boat grounded on the other side of the planet. I knew that the Valley would be protected from the cataclysm and it was made my responsibility to protect my cousins from themselves, especially when it was found that Sons of Cain had found a way to sneak on board. So here I am, just waiting for the end to come."

The sun peaked over a distant mountain, and though it couldn't be seen, the warm rays began to filter through the mist overhead warm the ground, causing the fog near the ground to dissipate, revealing an eclectic collection of animals.

A raptor lay nearby on its back sound asleep with its feet straight in the air. It chirped and stretched in a comical way, then flopped its side with a heavy sigh.

In the distance a large, very loud flock of birds could be heard. Kinari sighed,_ "It sounds like the 'lizards,' as you call them, are getting up, we had better wake your friends."_


End file.
